Mating Season
by MakotoUchiha
Summary: HieiXOC HieiOC Lemon


Mating Season

Mating Season

A Hiei One-Shot (Lemon)

I pouted as I looked at my favorite fire/ice demon; Hiei. He didn't look into my direction, knowing fully well what I wanted. It's not my fault I'm in heat, and that his sent attracts me so well, and he can't deny he likes my sent as well. He is my mate after all.

"Well if your not going to do it, then why did you make me your mate in the first place, it makes no sense," I cried, acting like a child.

Most people would find it hard to believe that I was Hiei's mate, why? I'm very sweet, nice, innocent, and extremely childish, but that doesn't mean that I can't take care of myself in the battle field. He loves me anyway, he can't deny it, well he can, but then he would be lying.

I clung on to his back, taking in his spicy yet sweet smell. I nibbled on his ear, trying to provoke him into what I want. I'm usually not this clingy and flirtatious but mating season can turn demons into nasty creature if they don't get what they want.

Hiei being the stubborn fire demon he is doesn't want to submit into the weak state that male demons usually go through, being near a woman in heat. Unfortunately for him, he's slowly letting his guard down, and he knows he'll break down at any given moment.

I grinned and continue to play with him; stopped nibbling on his earlobe and places small kisses and nips on his neck. I felt a small shiver run down his back, as he tried to hold it in.

My plan was working, as he tilted his head a bit, letting me have more space to place my small kisses.

He quickly turned around and shoved me against the wall; his lips met mine in a lustful kiss. His heat had finally kicked in. I grinned happy that he now returned the lust that I was sending.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, and he carried me off to our bedroom, quickly I might add.

I giggled as he through me on the bed and crawled on top of me, smirking, and lust in his ruby eyes.

My grey colored orbs gazed with lust and passion, as I stared him in the eye, before crashing my lips onto his once again, only this time slipping my tongue into his mouth. He pushed my tongue back into my mouth with his own, and he explored, savoring my sweet taste.

Breaking the kiss, his hands found the bottom of my shirt, and wasted no time on taking it off, ripping it off, and tossing it on the floor. Hiei is impatient so of course he isn't going to waste time with simple actions.

I followed his actions, pulling off his black shirt over his head, letting my fingers trace little patterns around his hot skinned abs. His fingers combed through my soft red hair, before reaching towards my back to unhook my bra, which he did with ease.

Stripping it off, he quickly gazed my fully matured upper body, making me giggle at the entrance he was in. That pulled him out of it, as he laid kisses upon my neck, and down to my chest, sucking on each nipple. I moaned softly, "Hiei."

My fingers raced through his black hair, playing with his spiky tresses. The fire bishie continued to play with my breast as I reached down and played with his pants, unbuckling the belt, and pushing them down and only his black boxers remained.

He kissed down my stomach, letting his fingers dance against my sides, causing me to giggle; he gazed up at me, his ruby eyes meeting my grey ones, smirking.

He unbuttoned the buttons and slipped my pants down, pulling down the panties as well. Cold air brushed against my wet warmth, causing me to shiver. I gasped loudly as two fingers were shoved inside my warmth. Hiei's thumb played with my clit, making me moan in pleasure.

Hiei watched me wither in pleasure, arching my back, making him harder than he was before, so he shoved his two fingers harder, trying to get my body ready for his hardness.

My body almost reached its peak, but sadly never got there as Hiei removed his fingers.

"Hiei, why did you stop," I pouted, not wanting the pleasure fest to end.

He smirked and quickly got rid of his boxers himself, not wanting to wait any longer, "I'm tired of waiting, it's time for me to take you."

His voice was husky, and lust and want filled it. I stared at his hard shaft, and blushed, how in the world was that going to fit?

He smirked, apparently he read my mind, "It'll fit, that's not something you need to worry about."

Before I could say anything he entered, ripping though my virgin barrier, making me cry out in pain. Tears almost leaked out, but I kept them in, I've been in much worst pain, I can handle it.

Hiei seemed to understand that I was in pain, so didn't continue until I gave him the signal. He could be patient for some minutes.

Minutes passed by, and the pain was fully now gone, and pleasure had taken over my body. I bucked up, giving Hiei the signal to continue.

He began to thrust slowly, gradually picking up a nice pace. This wasn't good enough, not for me that is, "Hiei, go faster… harder."

He did, thrusting faster and pounding as hard as he could. Oh how wonderful it feels, his length inside of me, in and out.

I wrapped my legs around him, which caused him to reach deeper inside me, hitting my g-spot each time he thrust inside of me, causing me to reach my peak.

I moaned loudly, and Hiei would give off a quiet groan every once in a while, he was still being to stubborn to give out a full groan, but just as long if he was groaning in some way it was fine with me.

I finally reached my peak, and climaxed, letting my juiced spill, covering Hiei's length, as he continued to pound into me, not having reached his peak yet. After about 4 pounds later he reached his peak, finally groaning a loud one.

He quickly pulled out of me, and collapsed to his side, breathing pretty hard, tired.

Still panting, "Hiei that was the best, I love you my little fire demon."

He chuckled, "I love you too, my baka onna."

I grinned; well at least I was HIS baka onna.


End file.
